The known irradiation device for irradiating the human body with ultraviolet radiation has a housing accommodating radiation sources such as high-pressure lamps with reflectors arranged behind them. The radiation leaves the housing via the radiation exit side (which is possibly provided with a transparent plate). The housing is pivotably connected to the wheeled base via a telescopic arm. When using the device the base is placed, for example alongside a bed on which a person to be irradiated is lying. The housing is preferably placed above the body approximately halfway its feet and head. The longitudinal direction of the housing is then generally positioned in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the body. For a satisfactory irradiation of the entire body it is necessary that the said reflectors have a special shape. However, it has been found that the differences in the radiation intensity to which the different parts of the body are exposed are relatively large.